Mel
"She's not like the other wanderers, that's for sure. It's more like she's a part of the wasteland rather than just traveling through it." Description Mel Mel is a woman of feminine built, with a slim waist and shapely hips. Her skin is unnaturally pale, even after years under the merciless wasteland sun. Covered in faint traces of multiple past injuries, the scars don't stand out much, yet they aer visible if one looks closely enough. Her hair is black, just like her eyes, whose effect are even enhanced by her habit of smearing something black around them to make a primitive form of protection against sunlight. Her temples are shaved, and her short hair is bound in an equally short ponytail, staying out of her face this way. Gonzales Gonzales, a dog in size and roughly the shape of a shepherd is Mel's companion. He is black, with shaggy fur and a waggy tail. His eyes show intelligence, and he seems loyal to death to his mistress. Apparel Mel Her attire is rugged and a bit shappy, consisting of black pants which have been patched multiple times, as well as worn out yet sturdy leather boots. Arond her waist wraps an ammo belt, holding the rounds for her shotgun as well as a bowie knife. To her pants, a dull, silver sheriff star is attached. Her waist is usually bare, while she wears an old, orange shirt over her upper body, along with some bandages underneath it. Her right arm is covered in the remains of a leather amor, strapped to her shirt, and she wears a matching leather gauntlet on her left arm. Gonzales Over his bag, Mel put some custom made saddle bags, enabling him to carry a part or additions to their regular equipment, such as a radio, water, ammo, maps, food, etc. Equipment Mel * Bowie Knife * Hunters Shotgun - .14 gauge (9 rounds) * Revolver - .43 Magnum (6 rounds) * Water bottle * Different Maps * Ammunition Gonzales * Bag of dog food * Long distance radio * Food * Spare ammunition Personality Mel Like most wasteland dwellers, she is not too eager to spill the story of her life. However, it's clear from her appearance alone that her upbringing was far from regular, and she did never anything to oppose those rumors. Overall, she is rather calm and collected, with a cool, analytic mind and a determined attitude towards her ventures. Even in heated situations, she stays sharp and doesn't lose her head, an ability useful without a doubt. She is not particulary friendly or hostile, but prefers to keep a safe distance to everyone, even those she does business with. Gonzales A loyal companion, Gonzales knows when to stay by Mel's side and when to roam around freely. It usualy doesn't take long until he's by her side though, if the situation should demand it. He's without a doubt smart and well-trained, listening to her commands on the spot. Towards others, he doesn't follow the example of his master but his instincts and is friendly to those he wants to and hostile to those he needs to. Abilities Mel Survival Despite the wastelands lack of hospitality, she can move and live there just fine, marking her as one of the few born out here and not in one of the human settlements. Her skills would allow her to live out in the wastelands indefinitely, yet with a lot of restrictions on diet, lifestyle and everything else. * Tracking * Lightweight * Good eyesight * Sharpened senses * Map reading Combat When fighting, Mel relies on stealth speed, and her shotgun to compensate for her lack of precision with firearms. Recently, she received a revolver as a payment for a job. This gives her a little bit more firepower, although not much more range. She prefers to take enemies out quickly rather than seeking a long lasting, tiring fight. It is likely she will retreat if a fight is not swinging into her favor. * Shotgunner * Hunter * Sharpened senses * Melee experience * Agile * Fast * Stealthy Magic The success of her magic tracking methods depends on both the age of the track and the place she finds it in. For example, a two months old scent in a bar will be unnoticable for her, while a heat track the same age in an abandoned sewer could still be usable. Likewise, her nightvision works like a regular nightscope, meaning it needs at least a tiny bit of low light to let her see. * Heat Tracking * Scent Tracking * Magic Signature Tracking * Nightvision Gonzales He is an excpetional dog, well-trained and fed, so of course his abilities are over that of those walking skeletons that can be witnessed lurking the wasteland. Dog * Animal scent * Animal hearing * Animal eyesight * Dog stamina * Bite * Carrier Background It's clear that Mel spends the majority out in the wastelands, yet her reasons for it remain more or less unknown. According a few statements of herself, however, she came into conflict with law or what is treated like it at least once. Furthermore, she has one confirmed sibling, a brother, but neither his name or his whereabouts are known. Notes * All rights to all pictures belong to their original owners. Category:BacaloV Category:Third Era Category:Female Category:Accepted Character